The Girls of Seigaku
by Lu-chan11
Summary: The story of Seigaku's girl's tennis team as they fight they way towards nationals. New enemies, old bonds, and present life mixed together, changes the lives of the girls as they work hard to win the national title. Pairings include canon and non canon


A/N: As you may know, when I first arrived at FF I posted my PoT story on my OC Fuji Narumi. Originally I was planning on continuing it. However, I realized after a while that I did not like Narumi very much as she is a dreaded Mary Sue. So I started over, named her Natsumi, and made her a second year (Yuuta's twin) on the GIRL'S tennis team this time. Eheh. So, I hope you enjoy my new and improved version! Just a warning, this kinda skips around to all of the characters. I'll leave the description of regulars at the beginning of each chapter so you're not confused.

* * *

><p>Captain- Kasumi Nagahito 3rd (All rounderstoic) singles

Wears glasses and has shoulder length light brown hair and bangs. Grey eyes

VC- Renko Miyazaki 3rd (all rounder/super serious) doubles/singles

Black hair in low side ponytail with red ribbon. Black eyes

Reg- Jun Sagahiro 3rd (baseline counter/Worry wart, sweet) singles

Brown hair in braid+chocolate brown eyes

Reg- Kimiko Hiramoto 3rd (on net/quick/childish) mostly doubles

Red-brown hair in pigtails. green eyes

Reg- Natsumi Fuji 2nd (baseline counter/Cheerful but mature) Mostly doubles

Medium brown hair in ponytail. Blue eyes

Reg- Hana Yukira 3rd (Baseline counter/insightful, genius, kind) Doubles/singles

Short wavy blue hair. Violet eyes

Reg- Hinako Nakamura 2nd (Power offense/quiet, introvert) doubles/singles

Long black hair in bun w/ clips. Green eyes

Reg- Yumika Ishida 2nd (power offense/ cheerful, outgoing) doubles/singles

Dark Brown hair in low 2 ponytails. Blue eyes

Manager- Haruhi Takamura 3rd (Smart, leader of things, scares people into submission)

Red brown hair, black eyes, glasses

* * *

><p>Two girls stood in front of the river.<p>

"We'll make it to Nationals," one said, looking into the glowing horizon as the sun was setting. Her glasses caught the light reflecting from the orange orb.

The other nodded, "To become #1 in Japan!"

They both looked at each other and smiled. "Seigaku Girls Tennis team will be undefeated."

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Nii-san," Natsumi greeted her brother, sitting down at the table in her school uniform and yawning loudly. A bowl of cereal was already prepared for her, the milk carton in the center of the table.<p>

"Ohayo, Natsumi," Fuji Syusuke said, smiling.

"Is Yuuta up yet?" she asked. Fuji (1) shook his head. "Ahhh that baka," she muttered, "I bet he was playing video games all night."

Fuji laughed a little, "Well he's still got to get used to the fact that school starts today."

Natsumi shrugged, "Not that it would matter, video games aren't allowed at St. Rudolf in the first place." Her brother nodded. Natsumi reached for the milk and poured it into her bowl of honey nut cheerios.

After another five minutes of conversing with Fuji about improving counters and the difference between cacti and other plants, Yuuta came downstairs. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and mumbled good morning to the both of them.

"You know, Yuuta, if you ever really wanted to play video games you could just choose to come home more often," Natsumi said as her twin sat down.

Yuuta gave her an annoyed look as he reached for the milk carton, "Mizuki-san says it's better to stay at school so that it's less of a hassle," he replied.

Natsumi brushed it off before grinning a bit and joking, "C'mon, Yuuta, you should at least spend some more time with your twin!"

Yuuta rolled his eyes and gave a half smile, "I already see you everyday at the street tennis place. I don't need to see you anymore. And some twin, you never stop trying to annoy me."

Natusmi chuckled and finished her last spoonful of cereal. She stood up and brought her food to the sink. "Whenever you're ready, Nii-san," she said and headed upstairs to her room to grab her stuff.

Fuji sat opposite Yuuta as he finished his breakfast. "You know, Natsumi's right," he said, "You should come home more often. I think Nee-san stops by even more than you do. Natsumi and Kaa-san miss you a lot too."

Yuuta looked at his brother. "Ah, ah," he muttered in an annoyed tone. They finished breakfast with a small amount of conversation before Yuuta excused himself to get ready.

When he left, Fuji sighed and opened his cerulean blue eyes. _Yuuta, _he thought.

* * *

><p>"Seigaku, Fight-o!"<p>

"First years, I can't hear you!" Miyazaki Renko (2) shouted. Her expression was serious and her black eyes blazed. Her black hair was tied into a low side ponytail with a red ribbon that sharply contrasted against her white and blue regular's jersey.

"Hai, Fuku-buchou! SEIGAKU FIGHT-O!" the first years increased their volume.

"Better. Ok, Yukira, let's try again. You didn't hit the counter with enough spin," she explained. Renko tossed a ball up in the air and served it. Yukira Hana returned it with a quick flick of her wrist, nullifying Renko's powerful serve. The Vice-captain nodded her approval and called up the next regular.

On a separate court, Sagahiro Jun and Nagahito Kasumi were playing an intense practice match. Kasumi, being the captain, was winning 4-2. She aimed a shot at Jun, applying a large amount of force to send the ball speeding onto the other side of the court. Jun, knowing Kasumi's attack tactic, ran up to the ball and sliced it before it hit the ground. The ball arched over the net and dropped on the other side and ceased to bounce.

"15-30!"

"Plunker," Kasumi said, her grey eyes fixated on the tennis ball,

"So you're getting serious now then?"

Jun smiled softly and brushed brown hair out of here hazel eyes, "It's about time you

should be starting to play with your full strength too, Kasumi."

Kasumi pushed her glasses up onto her nose and continued to serve. The ball zigzagged through the air and just before it landed on the opposite court, it disappeared. Jun concentrated hard. Kasumi had pulled this one on her many times now. She listened hard to the sound of the ball hitting the court. It came from her left. She turned to hit it with her backhand and immediately felt the contact of the ball in the gut of her racquet. She swung and it cruised through the air so quick it was only a blur.

"I see you've seen through the trick," Kasumi said, returning Jun's attack.

"Any move can be broken if you give it enough thought," Jun replied. Kasumi smiled. The game continued and soon the score was 5-4.

But before the match could be finished, Coach Kanzaki opened the gate and walked in. Without being told, everyone dropped their racquets and lined up in front of her.

Coach Kanzaki was around 30 years old, her hair was left falling shoulder length in golden curls. She wore a blue sports jacket with black sweatpants and sneakers. In one hand she held a clipboard.

"Welcome back, girls!" she greeted enthusiastically, "I hope you all had a good summer. Before we start today, I'd like you all to welcome the new first years that have signed up to join us this season. Please keep in mind, freshmen, that you will not be permitted to compete for a regular's spot until summer. Even so, we look forward to you eventually joining our team. Regulars, if you wish to maintain your spot, you must be top two in your block. Intra-school ranking tournaments begin next week so please be prepared. Today it's free challenge. Anyone who is willing to play against a regular may do so as practice for the tournament. Any challenges?"

"I wish to challenge Ishida!" a girl with reddish-brown hair stood forward.

Coach Kanzaki nodded. "Yamamoto-Ishida match will be held in court C."

"I'd like to challenge Fuji," A girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and glasses that framed a pair of stunning emerald eyes.

"Awasegaya-Fuji match will be held in court B."

Soon all of the regulars had been challenged, and their separate matches began. Each won their game.

* * *

><p>Finally, the tennis team was dismissed to go to class. As they left, a couple of freshmen had gathered together.<p>

"The regulars are amazing!" A girl named Kaida Ameyo said. Her best friend Nara Shinko nodded.

"I can't believe they're only in junior high," she said.

"You two are so naive," Morioko Mikoto said, with a know-it-all expression on her face, "of COURSE they're amazing! They're Seigaku! Did you know that the legendary Samurai Nanjirou went here?"

"Really?" Shinko asked, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Huh," Mikoto sighed, "You really do know nothing. Echizen Nanjirou was the most amazing tennis player this world ever knew!"

"Echizen…that sounds so familiar," Ameyo said, her brow burrowed as she tried to remember where she'd seen the name before.

"Of course! You sound like you don't even know who Samurai Nanjirou is!"

"No, no," Ameyo said, "I know who he is. Just, I think I've read that name somewhere else before."

"Oh yeah, maybe in the tennis magazine you bought," Shinko suggested.

Ameyo shook her head again. Then suddenly, "I remember! I saw the name on the class lists! Echizen Ryoma. He's in my class, that's where I knew it."

"E-Echizen Ryoma?" Mikoto choked on her breath, "No way!"

Ameyo fumbled through her bag and pulled out a list of names, "Here, look."

Mikoto's eyes widened as she read the truth, "It's Samurai Nanjirou's son! Oh my gosh, I'm in love!"

"Mikoto-chan," Shinko said, "You haven't even met him yet…"

"He's the son of my idol!" Mikoto kissed Echizen's name on the class list.

Ameyo shook her head, "Oh, Mikoto…"

* * *

><p>Class 2-1. Natsumi opened the door and she and her best friend Yumika (who just so happened to be in the same class as her) walked in. They sat themselves down in the fourth row next to the twins, Kanaki Dan and Den.<p>

"Hey Fuji, Ishida," Dan greated, his bright blue eyes twinkled as he gave them a friendly smile. His twin gave them a shy nod.

"Hi Dan and Den," Yumika said brightly, taking a seat next to Dan's desk. Natsumi sat down on her right.

"How was your summer?" she asked them.

"Good," Dan said, "right Den?" Den nodded again.

"That's nice," Yumika smiled.

"Hey Fuji," a voice said from behind them, "Fancy seeing you in my class, eh?"

Natsumi turned around to be greeted by hazel orbs covered slightly by messy brown locks. "Hikaru…" Natsumi muttered, "looks like I'll have to deal with you for the rest of the year, huh?"

Hikaru smirked, "Oh yes." Natsumi rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the front of the room. The teacher walked in and greeted the class but Hikaru kept on bothering her and she wasn't able to concentrate.

"You know there's a first year prodigy at our school right?" Hikaru whispered into her ear. Natsumi ignored him and continued staring at the board where the teacher had just started attendance.

"His name's Echizen Ryoma," he said again. Echizen. That caught her attention.

"Echizen? Like Echizen Nanjirou?" she asked turning her head back slightly.

"So you were listening," Hikaru grinned. Natsumi quickly looked away, pretending not to have said anything. Hikaru leaned in again, "They say he came back from America. What do you think?" Natsumi was burning to know more. Samurai Nanjirou was one of her tennis idols. The fact that his son was at school seemed amazing. But she didn't want to talk to Hikaru. As much as he tried to get her to go out with him, Natsumi knew he was a heartbreaker. He was known to follow a girl around until she agreed to go out with him and then break up with her the next day, leaving a trail of heartbroken girls. She wasn't going to fall for his good looks though. Yumika had been fooled by Hikaru the previous year, and she'd spent plenty of time with her best friend, trying to console her after a 5 second breakup over the phone.

Sadly for her, Hikaru had finally decided she was his next victim. He'd spent all summer calling her, never missing a beat when she was alone. He had a knack for being rather charming and Natsumi had to admit, had he not broken her best friend's heart, she might just have fallen for him. But she knew the rules. Friends before guys.

However, right now, the topic of Echizen was rather intriguing. Natsumi couldn't resist and turned back around.

"So he's really here then?" she asked him.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. And I hear he's pretty darn good at tennis."

"As expected from the son of Samurai Nanjirou," she murmured.

"There's a rumor going around that they're going to let him on the regulars. Insane, right?" Hikaru whispered.

"No way!" Natsumi hissed, "That's insane! He's a first year!"

"Fuji-san, would you care to stop talking to your boyfriend?" Nakada-sensei said from the front of the room, her sharp black eyes flashed from behind her glasses.

Giggles filled the class. "S-sensei, he's no my boyfriend!" she muttered. To be quite honest, she hated him right now (4). But no one paid her comment any attention and Sumiko from across the row even smirked at her. Natsumi turned around and glared at Hikaru. "Jerk," she hissed and spent the rest of class feeling quite annoyed.

Lunch came to be a relief to Natsumi. As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed Yumika and pulled her out of the room. The morning had been boring and Natsumi was already exhausted. She needed some fresh spring air to wake her up (5). Outside, they met up with Nakamura Hinako.

"Hinako-chan!" Yumika greeted brightly, "Let's eat!"

Hinako nodded and pulled out her bento. The three second years sat under their old favorite cherry blossom tree.

"Ah! Yumika, Natsumi, Hinako!" the trio looked up to see Jun and Kimiko walking up to them on the sidewalk.

"Yo, Jun-senpai, Kimiko senpai!" Natsumi greeted, smiling as she broke her chopsticks.

"Mind if we join you?" Jun asked them.

"Nope, not at all," Yumika said.

"Where are the other senpai-tachi?" Hinako asked.

"Waiting in that long line at the cafeteria buying lunch," Kimiko said, sitting down next to her friends, "Well too bad for them! I got my sister's amazing curry to enjoy!" Without another moment's hesitation, Kimiko dove into her food. The others chuckled at the enthusiastic eater.

"Ah, Kimiko-chan!" Jun scolded, "It's not good to eat so fast! You'll choke!"

"But isho good!" Kimiko mumbled through a mouth stuffed with curry.

"Kimiko-chan!" Jun cried. The sophomores laughed as they watched Jun fret over an unruly Kimiko.

"Just like Jun, huh?" a new voice said from behind the group, "Worrying about everything as always." They looked up to see Hana Yukira and Haruhi Takamura walking over with lunch trays.

"Well if it isn't the Tensai and our loyal manager!" Kimiko said, having successfully swallowed her food, "I see you finally got the food! Took you long enough."

"Kimiko-chan (6), you look like your enjoying your curry!" Hana said gently.

Kimiko smiled and pointed at her food with her chopsticks. "It's amazing! You've got to try some!"

"Ah, thank you, but I'll pass. I've got mine all prepared," Hana said, smiling with half closed eyes. She set down her tray as all the girls realized what Hana had bought.

"KELP?" all of them shouted.

"Is something wrong?" Hana asked, looking slightly confused.

"N-no…" Natsumi muttered, "Just that you enjoy eating seaweed."

"What, do you all not like it?" Hana picked up a piece of kelp and brought it to the center of their little ring. Everyone backed way, covering their noses with grossed out expressions on their faces. "Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, and popped the food into her mouth. Her face lit up as soon as she finished it. "This is amazing! I recommend it!" Everyone else anime sweatdropped.

"So," Yumika started, "I'm guessing Buchou and fuku-buchou decided to spend their time practicing, huh?"

"Just like them too," Jun said, "Spending their lunch time on the courts."

"They're too serious," Kimiko complained, "Honestly, I've never seen Kasumi-buchou smile…EVER." Her face looked rather distraught. Cheerfulness was one of the principal reasons to why she lived.

Natsumi laughed, "Kimiko-senpai, they keep our team balanced versus your hyperness."

"Ah, Tsumi-chan! Don't be a meanie! Look, Jun she's being mean to me!" Kimiko flailed her arms around like a small child as she whined.

"Kimiko-chan, I'm sure Natsumi didn't mean it…" Jun said.

Hana chuckled, "I'm sure Kimi-chan knew." Kimiko stuck her tongue out at Hana.

"Hana-chan, stop ruining the fun!"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey," Natsumi said suddenly, remembering what Hikaru had said earlier, "Did you guys hear about Echizen Ryoma?"

"Oh yeah, come to think of it," Jun said.

"Tsumi got in trouble today talking about it," Yumika giggled, nudging Natsumi as she said it.

"Y-yumi!" she said, "It was all Hikaru's fault!"

"Oh, Hikaru ne?" Kimiko's face suddenly looked evil, "Something you're not telling us, Tsumi-chan?"

"Gah, how many times do I have to say this? I hate Hikaru!" Natsumi screamed

"Hate is a strong word, Natsumi-chan," Jun scolded lightly.

"Hai, hai," she sighed.

"So," Haruhi started again, "About this Echizen kid. I hear he's a super rookie or something."

"Super rookie…" Hinako murmured, "There's hasn't been one of those for over ten years."

"Ehh, I wonder what he's like," Yumika breathed, "He sounds really cool!"

"I guess we'll just have to find out, huh?" Hana said.

"Oh, hey, Haruhi-senpai, couldn't you put together a co-ed practice session sometime? I'd really like to meet this new guy," Natsumi suggested.

"Huh, never thought of that," Haruhi said, "I'll talk to Coach Kanzaki about it. Sounds fun!"

Kimiko clapped, "Yay! We get to beat the boys!"

"Kimiko-chan, just remember not to rub it in their faces!" Jun warned.

"Hai, hai, Jun," Kimiko said and stood up, "C'mon, let's go back in. Class is about to start."

* * *

><p>(1) I'm going to call him Fuji for now because that's what everyone is used to.<p>

(2) Last, First

(3) Also gonna say: For this story I'm calling the boys tennis team by names you would know them by (Fuji, Kikumaru, Momo, Echizen) but for the girls, I'm going to use first names just because I know them better that way (Natsumi, Mikoto, Hana)

(4) Ok and to clear things up, she really doesn't like Hikaru and it's not denial

(5) School in Japan starts during spring in case anyone got confused.

A/N Hope you guys liked that! Feedback would be amazing! If you guys want to, I still need some characters from other schools. I've got a couple figured out, but the majority of the teams I haven't got yet. If you want to send in an OC with the following info that'd be good:

Name:

School:

Play style:

Appearance:

Personality:

If you send one in, please keep in mind that I've got to fit them to go with the story line so if they don't get exactly what you wanted or end up with the person you'd planned, I apologize :/ It's just that they'll be used as minor characters and I just wanted to let you know what they'd be used for.

So yes, that was really fun to write! Reviews would be much appreciated!

Jia~

Chichi


End file.
